Tom's Lust Filled Life
by Creeply
Summary: Tom catches Marco and Star. So he decides to take his revenge on the both of them in the best way possible. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**REview. Next thing up soon. This is a weird pairing one.**

It was another wonderful morning and Tom could not be happier. He had a wonderful life, a beautiful wife, and his three to four step revenge plan was coming along nicely. He did not have a care in the world!

Tom grinned as he gripped his wife and pulled her closer so that his dick slide between her ass crack. His wife grinned in her sleep and pressed herself against him with a smile and moaned in delight.  
Tom smiled. She was so soft and warm, he loved nuzzling her neck in the morning light that came in through the window and slapped against them. Tom moaned a little in delight as he cracked his eyes open and let them dance over her body.

She was so beautiful. And she was all his. He counted himself lucky, maybe the luckiest guy in the world. She was sweet, caring, and a demon in the sack. And he didn't have to worry about any of that other stuff. Or about her cheating on him with anyone else. He glanced over at his phone and checked the time. He sighed in dissapointment. He wished that he could stay in bed forever and just enjoy the morning and cuddle with her until tomorrow. Or at the very least late afternoon.

He pulled away, he had to sneak his arm out from underneath her and gave her side a little affectionate tickle, which made her chuckle and roll over to gaze intensely and happiliy up at him.  
"Make me coffee hubby?" She said happily as Tom leaned over and gave her sensitive lips a loving lingering kiss. He cupped her face and ran his hand through her lovely hair.  
"Of course lover." Tom the demon prince to the underworld said as he stood up and stretched before he pulled on his robe. It was a little weird spending so much time in the upper realms when he was normally so accostumed to spending time down in the dark and flame filled underworld. But he was gradually getting used to it. He pulled his robe tight and started out the door. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head and gradually moving down over his body. He could tell that she was checking him out. Not that he blamed her, he was so attractive that sometimes he got himself horny.

A little weird but he was a little weird too. Not to mention the entire situation was a little weird. Which was just how he liked it.

Tom got downstairs into the kitchen and instnatly locked on to the coffee maker. It had taken him a little while to figure out how to make a cup of coffee, but he had pretty much mastered it by now. He started brewing some before he heard a throat getting cleared behind him. Tom turned and grinned at the young man sitting at the kitchen table and glaring at the horned demon prince of the underworld.

"Ah. Well good morning Marco." Tom said with a large knowing grin, he always attempted to be polite to the young man, especially as it meant that their other interactions outside of the house were just as stiff and formal.  
"Tom." Marco said as casually as he could through his grinding teeth. Tom got out three cups of coffee and started to pour and add the sugar. He looked at the young brown headed boy and smiled his toothy smirk.

"Do you want any cereal? I can whip it right up for you-"  
"Don't start pretending to be my dad or anything. OR that we are even friends. I mean how can you even make eye contact with me right now? After what you did-" Marco began before Tom passive aggressively placed the coffee mug in front of MArco with his wide smirk getting all the wider.

"What I did? What I did? Oh don't try to be so high and mighty to me Marco Diaz, you know that you can't pull it off. And after all I just did what you and Star did to me. I took something that you loved, I developed feelings for them, and now I am in a better place and you two are rightfully punished." Marco bit his lip and glared back at the three eyed horned monstrosity before him.

Tom grinned as he remembered what he had seen.

* * *

The flowers fell from Tom's hands as he gazed through the slightly cracked bedroom door. They were sweaty, and had scratch marks on their backs. But the worst part of it all was that they were smiling. And laughing. And looked incredibly happy. That was what hurt the most, just how happy the two looked as they ground against each other.

The bedsheets had fallen to the sides and were pooled onto the floor. So it wasn't even as if he could delude himself and think that it was someone else. That Marco was just being kinky and screwing someone in Star's bed.

Tom Lucitor saw everything. He saw Marco kiss Star passionately as they continued to fuck. He saw Star grip onto him and refuse to let go as her long blonde hair fell to either side of her and her cheeks seemed to be shining with golden beams of magic. And they were laughing and excitedly talking the entire time.

Tom's chest felt tight and the suit that he was wearing was too constricting. He gasped and stepped back. He had wanted to surprise his girlfriend with a romantic spur of the moment date. She liked that sort of thing. And instead he came and saw...this...

First he was devestated. Then he was sad. Then he was angry. And finally he was vengeful. He knew that this was wrong. But he also knew that if the two of them refused to play by the rules and really felt like hurting him this way. Him. Their boyfriend and best friend. Well then he would just need to go and hurt them right back.

He glared. His mind made up. And a plan started to form. One that he was actually proud of.

He picked up the flowers so that they wouldn't know that he had been there, and left the door slightly cracked, if they wanted to fornicate like wild animals then let them. They would not be able to much longer. Not once he was done with them.

* * *

"And you don't think that you might have overreacted? Not even a little?" Marco said as he drank some of the boiling hot coffee. Tom smirked as he stood in front of Marco and shook his head slowly and seriously.  
"No. You know what I don't think that I did. In fact I had to do very little. I thought that I might need spells or dark magic or some other stuff. But nope. They practically threw themselves on to me. I guess I'm just that good." Tom said with a hint of self satisfied venom in his voice.

Marco smirked right back, he at least had one thing that could break the demon.  
"Well it didn't help you with Star right?" Marco gulped and singed his tongue once Tom turned his burning red hot eyes on him and glared. His palm burning into the table top before he calmed down and grinned before reaching forwards and patting MArco's head as if he was a toddler.

"Oh Marco. Don't test me. I've already won."

"Won what darling?" Angie Lucitor, formerly Angie Diaz said walking downstairs in a tight form fitting pink bathrobe which made her youthful body stand out gorgeously. Tom smiled widely and happiliy as she walked towards him and he gripped her hips and pulled her to him catching her lips with his. She squeaked in surprise before resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing back with a happy sigh as he pulled her ever closer until he was sitting in a chair and she was straddling his lap.

His hands darted over her hips, up her sides and finally settled on her butt. He gave her a tiny pinch, just enough to get her excited but not enough to get her to actually jump or anything. Angie sighed and pulled away with a goofy grin on her face as she stared down at her husband. Tom looked up at her with wide lust filled eyes as he licked his lips and gave her a wink. Which only caused Angie to blush even deeper and give out an excited little giggle. Memories of last nights long loud drawn out love making session still incredibly fresh in her mind.

"Hi so I'm still here." Marco said in disgust as he glowered at his mom and former best friend trading spit like a couple of teenagers. Angie blushed as she realized that her son was actually in the room with them when they had more or less been dry humping right in front of him.  
"Oh! My! Oh my! Sorry Marco!" Angie said in embarasment as she touched her cheek and blushed a deep dark red before she took one of the coffee mugs and sipped at it in order to hide her embaraseement. Marco could not help but notice the extra large engagement ring with the ludicriously sized red emerald embedded in the exact center. It was like an eyeball gazing at him. It was unnerving. Marco hated how happy the two of them seemed together.

If he thought about it it seemed too good to be true! Hell if he had even a bit of evidence he would accuse Tom of using some sort of magic thing on his mom. And unfortunately Marco knew what Tom was planning, after all Tom had told him himself. But it wasn't like Marco could even do anything about it. He just had to live with it. He had no proof and no way to stop him. Tom had a plan, and he was going to see it through. And Marco was absolutely powerless to stop him.

"Marco honey why do you look so angry? Are you okay?" Angie asked in concern as she touched her sons forehead to see if he had a fever. He managed to force a weak and sickly grin and nodded.

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine mom." He managed to bite out before turning his angry gaze right back to a confident looking Tom who was sipping his coffee before standing up to start making breakfast for the three of them.

"You don't have to worry about me." He said pointedly. Whiched seemed like enough confromation from the mother who gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking over to her new husband and giving Tom a hug, cuddling up close to her brand new hubby and peppering his jaw and cheek with kisses. Tom raised an eyebrow and looked back over his shoulder towards Marco, before slowly and sensually running his hand down Angie's side before purposefully placing his hand right on Angie's ass.

Marco bristled. He wanted to jump across the table and punch Tom for putting his hands on his mom. But he knew that he ultimately couldn't do it. It was almost as if Angie was wrapped around Tom's little finger and loved every second of it. And there was nothing that Marco could do about it, since Angie would instantly take Tom's side.

And the worst thing was that both Tom and Marco knew this.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Next chapter explains what happened. Lemons start next chapter. The chapters will probably be a little shorter and more to the point compared to my other stuff. This is a Tom/Angie/Moon story. With a few surprises tossed in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Lemon in this chapter. Sorry if the story moves a little fast, want to move onto the next chapter soon.**

Tom adjusted his tie as he grinned and walked through the firey portal into the living room of the Diaz household. He grinned and placed the potted plant that he had brought with him onto the end table. The target of his desires was sitting right in front of him. She looked up in surprise before smiling widely and standing up to embrace the demon from another dimension.

"Oh Tom! It is so nice to see you! How have you been! And you look so fancy too! What is the special occasion?" Angie Diaz said happily as the young man hugged her back very firmly and very lovingly. He had been going to the Diaz household rather often in the past few years. And so had grown close with Marco's parents. Hell he had gradually gotten close with Star's parents as well, he was very charming when he wanted to be. He just had to try to be. Which was going to come in useful in the oncoming plan that he had to get his revenge upon Marco and Star. It wasn't even really revenge. Not if he thought about it. He was just making them feel the exact same way that he had felt and evening out the score a little bit.

Tom grinned and hugged Angie back all the harder as he left the flowers on the table and grinned at the woman. She looked so pretty, he had to admit the plan was pretty good, it was a masterful one even for him.

"Oh I just thought that I would swing by and see how you are doing. I know that Marco doesn't visit as often as he should...and with your husband out of the country for a little while...I know how lonely it can get and how close the two of you are." Angie chuckled happiliy as she squeezed the young man and felt his muscles pushing out through his clothes. He was getting so strong! It really was very impressive!

"Oh why thank you dear! Why don't you just sit down and I will get us some coffee!" She said before Tom smirked and his eyes lit up with an otherworld magical power that caused two glasses to appear out of thin air into their hands.  
"I've got it covered." He replied as the two clinked their drinks and sat down across from each other on the couch. Tom nervously drank from his as Angie drank from hers, the problem with this magical spell was that it only affected those with hidden potential. If you didn't want to screw someone deep down then it would not work. He chugged his and hoped for the best.

There was a brief blast of pink light that engulfed the two and just as suddenly dissapeared and just like that Tom knew that he had won. That it had worked. And that Marco was going to face his wrath.

With the unpleasentness out of the way Tom and Angie fell into an easy chat. Just talking about anything and everything. That was something that Tom loved about Angie Diaz, she could just start talking about anything so casually and Tom felt as if it was a glorious new conversation. It was actually rather amazing. She made him positively giddy with amazement.

He also noticed that the spell must have been slowly affecting her. She was shifting more and more often and glancing down and about him, sneaking peeks and biting her lips and shifting from one ass cheek to the other. Everything about her seemed sweeter and cuter. As if she had just realized some deep dark secret about herself that she wanted to act upon but was too nervous to make the first move. Which meant that it was up to Tom to set the mood. And he knew just how to do it. After all he was a demon, he knew how to be crafty.

He sent out a small mental magical spell. Within a second the heaters turned on and began to pump up the temperature. Angie shifted in the hot room, it felt like it was mid day in the summer time. It did not help that she almost constantly wore long clothes and heavy thick outfits all the time. It made her rather uncomfortable sometimes. She gulped and sipped from more of her drink as she gazed at the gorgeous young man in front of her.

Then something happened that very nearly caused her to have a spontaneous nosebleed. Tom adjusted his shirt and took off his tie, showing just a hint of skin and moving his hand behind his head to ruffle his hair. She never thought of herself as a...sexually starved woman...she knew that she was hot as hell, and had even heard some people refer to her as a milf. But to actually act upon this information was just far far far too much! She was not that kind of wife and mother...

but sitting there talking to Tom like this made her debate her morals. After all, he was so sweet and kind and caring, and he had brought her flowers and a very nice drink which made her entire body tingle and shiver in delight. She smiled and blinked slowly at the young man. He was just so pretty, she found herself spiraling in lust before she shook her head.

"And how are you and Star doing as a happy couple?" She practically screeched out as she placed her cup down and sat up straight blushing heavily and gazing at him even more intensely. She was hoping that him talking about his supposed love of his life would get her to snap out of it and actually focus on him and not his amazing personality and good looks. Tom smirked, she had practically made the trap herself.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "I don't think that she loves me. I saw her with another guy...and they were...intimate..."

Tom said sadly looking at Angie out of the corner of his eye as she covered her mouth in shock and amazement. She had never thought of Star as being that sort of girl! And to this poor little sweetie pie too! Tom shook his head, all the while calculating and knowing that she was catching on hook line and sinker.  
"But how about you! And your husband!" Angie sighed through her nose before shaking her head.

"Rafael is Rafael. But that is not important. Tom sweetie I can't believe that would happen! That is just horrible!" Angie said as she began to rub his back and moved a hand to his cheek. "Listen to me young man. You are a lovely young man and will definitely find someone out there who will love you with all of their heart and-"

Angie was cut off and squeaked before sighing in happiness and gripping his suit jacket. Tom moved forward and deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue needfully into her mouth before forcing hers to submit to his. She grinned and closed her eyes, she felt her hot body practically begging for release from her clothing as Tom worked his hand up along her thigh and finally rested it firmly on her flank. His grin threatened to break hers as the two sloppiliy swapped spit and Tom was soon hovering over Angie with a bright blush and a heavily breathing house wife on his hands. Which was just what he wanted.

He might not be able to have Star. Or Marco. But he would steal their moms right out from under the two cheaters! He smiled and cupped his face and dove right back in for another kiss. Angie eagerly accepted him and even spread her legs so that he could get all the better angles. She wanted him to ravish her like she was a rabbit in heat. She wanted him to kiss and touch her and play with her like she was his alone and that there was no tomorrow for the consequences! Angie sighed in complete and utter bliss as Tom's hands as they roamed up and down her body.

Tom paused and gazed at her with a large smile on his face. He knew that he was going to regret this but he had to ask anyway. That was just the sort of person that he was.  
"Do you want to go through with this? Do you want to go any further?" All they had done was some heavy petting and makeing out. They could still turn back. But then Angie wrapped her legs behind Tom's back and crossed her dainty little ankles with a large and loving smile.

"Oh hell no lover. Let's go all of the way!" She said with excitement in her breathless voice. And just like that Tom knew that he had just won, she was going to be wrapped around his little finger, then again she was so pretty that he might just end up doing whatever it was that she wanted him to do. And not mind one single bit.

"Well then let's do this right!" Tom said excitedly as he pulled away and stood up before picking her up bridal style. Angie squeaked as he rushed upstairs and to her bedroom. He kicked the door so hard that it crashed into the wall and left a dent. Neither of them cared about that though! There was an overwhelming fire burning between the two of them and they knew that if they did not extinguish it soon then they would go completely crazy with pent up lust!

Tom gripped his shirt and effortlessly tore it off, making Angie gasp and cover her mouth in delight at the sudden masculine display. She began to fiddle with her skirt before his hands gripped the sides and he smirked. "I'll get you a new one."

He said casually as he tore the skirt right off of her body. after all they wanted it to be wild right? So Tom was going to show this gorgeous milf wild. For a moment, with his head in the clouds and Angie laid on her back on the bed Tom completely forgot what he was trying to do this for. Then he remembered and he had to brush those thoughts away, otherwise he might just go nuts!

Tom grinned as he exposed her bare pussy. No underwear. Hot. He smiled as he forced his hands to heat up, he knew that his hot hands could drive just about anyone crazy with their warmth. He began to dance his fingertips across her thighs and over to her cunt. He licked his fingers and then popped two inside of her clenching tight pussy. Angie gasped at the sudden penetration and bit her lip while rolling her shoulders in pure delight. Her face was red and her breath was coming quickly as she gazed up at the young man hovering above her.

Angie had no idea why she was so ready and eager to jump into bed with this young man. After all she thought that she was happiliy married. And yet when he had begun kissing her, and telling her all of those things. She could not imagine her life without Tom here with her. She licked her lips and gasped loudly, she felt his erection rubbing against her leg, his pants were getting kicked off and she just realized that he had a tail. She moaned and gripped his shoulders as he moved his fingers tantalizingly in and out of her. Slowly and carefully, and making her moan and gasp and completely lose her mind. The fire within her loins grew and grew into a burning inferno until she could not hold herself back any longer.

She arched her back and began to orgasm across his hands, her cunt tightening around his fingers until she threatened to break them right off. She bit her knuckle and shivered in delight. She gazed up at Tom with half closed eyes as he eased his fingers from her and with a grin gripped her legs, he twisted and turned her until she was on her side with her leg resting on his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she gazed upwards at Tom in shock and arousal. She wiggled her hips invitingly so that he would hurry up. She needed him. She wanted him. If she didn't have him then she would completely lose her sense of self!

"P-please fuck me..." Angie moaned out in delight and then gasped as Tom sheathed himself straight into her. He moaned as she seemed to collapse and squeeze and massage him like a black hole, her only purpose to pleasure his long, hung shaft. Tom grinned as he gripped her belly and ass and began to thrust, with long, hard, powerful, strong, mind breaking strokes.

Each stroke brought a deeper and more powerful moan from Angie, she felt her hair tangle and spin from her sweat and his fingers running through it. Tom moaned as he felt her massage his shaft more and more. She might just snap his dick right off! He grinned, the first step was done. Now he would just need to reel her in slowly over the next couple of weeks.

But he knew, the way that she looked over her shoulder at him, the way that she carefully yet firmly squeezed his dick and the way that she seemed to melt and smile and wiggle in the most adorable ways. Tom knew that she was completely addicted to him. And he was completely addicted to her. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her ear.  
"This is going to be a permanent thing. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you. I want you. I love you." Tom whispered into her ear. Which was enough to drive her right over the edge. Angie began to cry out in pure unfiltered joy as she orgasmed again and again. Wetly and loudly slapping herself against his hips and her ass smacking against his abs. Tom smiled as he groaned and began to pump his own seed deeply into her awaiting womb and pussy. Filling her up.

Tom moaned and rolled his hips. He moaned and pumped and then winked down at her. The small contact lense that he had in his eye snapped the picture and saved it to his actual phone. He would send it to Marco later. And he had just the caption too.

* * *

PayBack is a MotherFucker.

Marco looked at the caption on his phone and the picture of his mom pumped full to bursting with Tom's cum. He looked from the saved picture to where Tom sat with his mom on his lap. They were sharing their breakfast, sometimes Angie slipping a bite of fruit into Tom's mouth and sometimes Tom giving her a slice of bacon. She was giggling and blushing.

Marco glared at the saved photo again and then back at the real thing. Ever since the divorce Angie had let Tom sleep over every single night. And Marco could hear everything. he didn't know what Tom was planning. But Marco knew that it couldn't be good.

 **Review. Next chapter up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. LEmon in this and next chapter. Sorry if this moves a little fast, want to get the next few chapters up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon. These might be a little shorter because I want to get to the next story. Tom/Angie/Moon. Introducing Moon. A bit of bouncing around but not too much.**

Star glowered down at her cereal as she looked at the ring on her mom's finger as Moon attempted to be as professional as possible. SHe was still eating her lunch and only sparing a glance at her pouting daughter. Moon was doing something that would make her happy. And would also probably help the entire world. Honestly Star was just being selfish at this point.

Tom finished his sandwich and smirked at his plate before casting a gaze at his ex girlfriend. Star took out her phone and flipped through the pictures until she came to the one that Tom had sent to her. She glanced between her Mom, Tom and then the picture. She frowned in irritation. After all he had resent it right after Moon had announced the 'good news' to her.

* * *

Tom stepped through the portal and placed the potted plant onto the fancy wardrobe and gazed impassively around the room. He knew that this was underhanded. But he had discussed everything with Angie, and she was strangely enough incredibly okay with the entire idea. She even encouraged it some! Which worked great for Tom, she said that she only needed one man to make her happy. But she also said that she knew that Tom was young and fertile and incredibly horny. And probably needed more then just what she could give him.

Tom grinned as he gazed at where Moon was standing in her bathrobe. It had taken a bit of doing and a lot of planning, but Tom had lucked out in some ways. For starters. The two of them had a small informal relationship, but it had eventually blossomed into something a little more. And their informal meet ups had slowly changed into this.

"Well well. I am glad that my favorite massage therapist is here." Queen Moon Butterfly said with a smile as she laid on her stomach on the small table. Tom smirked as he rolled up his sleeves. He grinned, there was no faster way to get to a woman's heart then to give her a nice massage. He summoned the two glasses, he had used the exact same trick on Angie Diaz, and if it wasn't broke then he had no intention of changing it.

Tom offered the queen of the entire universe the drink, she happiliy accepted it and took a long sip. Tom copied her and smiled as the pink glow burst and then faded around them. He was in luck, he was going to get laid tonight.

"I am happy to help your majesty." Tom said with a grin as he prepared to pamper the hardworking politican. He paused and then grinned before he reached into his pocket and took out a small glass bottle that was filled with a very expensive and very special type of potion that also acted as a lotion which would make the queen go completely wild. And become clay in his hands.

"Your majesty?" Tom said breathlessly as he gripped the top of her bathrobe and tugged on it insistently. "I think that it would go easier if you didn't have this thick thing on."

Queen Moon thought about it for a moment, it had never been a problem before, but she had had a long day and needed an incredibly deep tissue massage if she was hoping to get anything done. Also it wasn't like it would spiral out of control right? No...Tom was a nice boy...and she was married! Sure he was cute...and it wasn't like she was getting any from her husband. River would much rather prefer run around the wilderness practically in the nude like a wild animal then take care of her and her needs.

Moon let out a long drawn out sigh, before she patiently removed the bathrobe and tossed it aside. Tom's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at the gorgeous sight before him. She was not wearing any underwear. He wondered if she planned this, he was hoping that she did. He moaned as he felt his dick instantly become rock hard. He had to try his best to supress the urge to whip it out and begin rubbing it up and down her incredibly curvy and bodacious butt cheeks. They were the largest thing about her, so round and soft and firm. They looked like they belonged on a goddess instead of on a woman.

He uncorked the oil and began to rub it up and down her body, his hands began to glow and he pressed his burning red hot desire into her body. Stirring the oil across her and slipping his fingers over her. Moon and Tom continued to chat lovingly back and forth. He worked at the knots and kinks in her back, rubbing her shoulders and squeezing and touching the milf in ways that she had not been touched in what felt like centuries. Soon she was actually starting to giggle and wiggle underneath his continous prodding.

Tom moved and finally straddled her, he had worked down her arms and sides, played with her back and relaxed her shoulders. He had pulled at her toes and played with her claves and thighs...now came the moment of truth. He slapped his hands together, rubbed them with a desire that matched his arousal. And he spanked one ass cheek and then the next. She stiffened before moaning in delight as a warmth spread through her royal body. Tom began to really work at her. Touching her large booty with desire clear in his three eyes. He removed his shirt, after all he didn't want it to get stained. He really began to squeeze and work on her ass, pulling and pushing and kneading it like a fine piece of dough. He bit his lip and then grinned as she began to pant.

Tom knew that he would not be able to keep it up forever...he had to tease her...string her along...make her do some of the work as well...

Tom stood up and his hands left a couple of red burning fingerprints across her big bouncy booty. Moon moaned and looked over her shoulder at him with desire practically brimming out of her eyes.  
"Tom...oh Tom darling..."She breathed out before rolling over and placing her noodle like arms behind her head, her bare tits seemed to shine like diamonds as her diamond shaped nipples threatened to rock right off of her large round melons.  
"You need to do the front. Please don't tease your queen..."Tom grinned as he cupped her globes and began to heft the weight behind them. They were just so large and inviting. He began to knead them. And then he decided to go all out. After all what was the worst possible thing that she could do to him?

So with that Tom leaned over and caught one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle upon it like an infant. Moon gasped and closed her eyes in shock. He was still squeezing her breasts and putting all of his weight on her crotch. She was trapped, she could not escape. And she did not want to escape. Her wings fluttered in shock and desire as she felt arousal start to bleed through her. Her pussy lips grew damp and her womb begged to be fucked raw and bare back by the beautiful stud that was pressing down upon her.

Tom moaned and gasped before he finally popped away and wiped his face, her pussy juices had begun to soak through his pants, and his rock hard erection was threatening to split his pants right down the seam. He grinned and began to grind himself against her bare pussy. She gasped at the roughness of his clothing before she finally gripped her hair bun and released her long white curls that fell around her shoulders and went all the way to the floor like a silver waterfall.

She moaned and gripped his shoulders.  
"Tom. Oh Tom. Do it. I want it. I need it. I need you!" She spoke breathlessly before licking her plump full lips.  
"With pleasure my most beautiful queen." Tom said simply as he leaned down and kissed her hard. Her nails bit into his bare shoulders as he pulled off his pants and his long erect cock slapped down against her pussy lips. He could not wait to ride her until she couldn't walk. He was going to break the bitch. He groaned and ground his long slippery penis against her beautiful bare, unprotected pussy. He wanted to mold her into the perfect recepitacle for his cock and cum.

He was going to break the big bootied heavy chested queen. He was going to steal Star's mother away from her and make Moon into his wife. Or concubine. Or whatever it was that Moon and Angie were going to become for him. He smiled as he spread her legs. His hands firmly underneath her knees to hold her up. Moon gazed up at him and for a moment they were not royalty but wild animals about to engage in strong hard bare back fucking. She knew that it could be dangerous (A Queen Butterfly never really stopped being fertile, and Tom was a young Stud who was hung like a horse and had balls the size of watermelons) but she did not care. Tom did not care, he needed to sheath himself inside of her or else he would loose his mind.

Tom maneuavered a little, arched his back and then slammed himself into the Queen. She gasped and groaned. He was filling her wonderfully, she felt as if she might just stop breathing for a second. She gagged on air and then her tits began to bounce as Tom thrust himself in and out of her slowly and teasingly. His cock head spread the way and her pussy tried its best to keep nice and tight. But it was nearly impossible with how large and strong he was.

Moon moaned and gasped as he roughly manhandled her, she felt as if her entire slippery body might just fall right out of his hands if she was not careful and he got careless. But Tom grinned and gripped her all the harder.  
"Yeah you like that? You like my cock spreading you open? Oh God I love you Queen Moon, I love how tight and slippery and gorgeous you are. Your husband is a fool to not be here right now screwing your brains out!" Tom moaned out with long drawn out smacks of his wet cock slamming in and out of her at a break neck speed. She moaned and held onto his hips with all of her might, using every last ounce of her strength she sat up and gripped his shoulders so that they could look each other in the eye. She kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth, her fingers tracing his jaw and his fangs biting into her tongue and lips.

The pinpricks of pain just made the pleasure all the hotter. She could hardly control herself! Moon felt her entire body flame into a raging inferno as Tom began to massage her butt cheeks, his long strong fingers burning marks into her rear. And she loved it even more. She felt as if he was marking her as his mate! She was his and his alone from now on! And she loved it! She wanted more!

His dick was blasting in and out of her, her orgasm was building like a tidal wave boiling deep within her. SHe gasped and moaned and squeezed his shaft as she then reached down his chiseled abs and found his balls, she squeezed them in delight. They were so big and full, they could probably impregnate an entire planet full of busty fertile amazonian women!

Moon sighed and pulled away, their lips had been locked for a five minute make out and she wasn't even sure what time or existence was anymore. "Oh Tom! Ravish me! Screw me! Break me! Breed me my demonic dicked stud!" She cried out in delight as Tom began to ravish her all the faster.

Tom grinned as he felt her orgasm push through her body, twisting and shifting her. SHe moaned and gasped and practically collapsed upon him as Tom held up her weight and changed his angle of attack so that he could plow her without her crushing him. He moaned as he cupped her breasts and butt cheeks. He grinned and gave both a hearty smack as his own orgasm began to approach and then crash over him. He groaned and gasped and grinned widely, biting at the air as he began to seed the queen.

He was doing it! Queen Moon's eyes fluttered closed in delight as she felt her orgasm rise and fall and rise again. She had not been fucked that hard in a very long time. Maybe ever. Tom blinked, taking a picture and saving it. Star was going to have to see this.

* * *

And Star certainly did see it. She could see Moon with her bright red face, a grin splashed across her mouth and her eyes screwed tightly shut while she was cream pied by Star's ex boyfriend, the only thing in the frame beside a sweaty fucked stupid Moon was Tom's dick keeping her nice and full of his semen. Plugging up her pussy like a cork and his balls clenching in the bottom corner.

Now the two sat across from her. Trying to make her feel as if she was the bad guy for not bending over backwards to accept the relationship. Star hated the way that Tom looked at her as if she was some little kid, but was even worse was the implication of what was to happen next. Tom had not threatened it, but they all knew about it.

Everyone involved knew about how all of their relationships would change after the wedding which was just a few days away...

And to say that Star and Marco dissapproved would be an understatement.

 **Review**. **Next chapter up soon. The next chapter will be different. But also a lemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Last chapter. Switching things up with an Eclipsa/Marco chapter and a little something at the end.**

Marco could not believe that this many people showed up for a joint wedding. Polygamy was insane! Especially since it was between Tom, Star's mother Moon and Marco's Mom Angie! They were older then him! Why was Tom doing this?

Well Marco had an idea as to why. And sure Star and he had betrayed Tom's trust and friendship and overall relationship by sleeping together...but Marco had hoped that Tom would be a bit more mature then to go and pull something as sick and twisted and horrifying as this! After all who did he think he was?

Apparently he thought that he was their new Dad or something with the casual way that he had greeted Star and him, even calling them 'sport' and ruffling their heads. It was weird. The entire revenge plan was weird. But at least Marco now understood the overall plan.

It was devised to break Star and Marco apart. In the eyes of the law they were siblings. And siblings weren't supposed to be in a relationship. So effectively Tom had ruined their relationship, by making them quasi related.

Insane? Yes.

Petty? Definitely.

Effective? Apparently.

Marco sighed as he gazed across the banquet hall where Tom was sitting with Moon and Angie, both of them were wearing traditional demonic wedding gowns that had a lot of spiderwebs and thorns and scary designs that would give any sane person nightmares. And Tom was wearing a spiffy tuxedo with very large shoulder pads. He was grinning and laughing with the two women who looked almost blissfully happy. Marco could not believe it, after all no one wanted to know that their mom was completely okay with being a brood mare in a harem for a demonic entitiy that seemed to have it out for their son. But somehow Angie was perfectly happy up there, laughing and talking and just having the time of her life at her second wedding.

It was just downright strange that neither Angie or Moon seemed to acknowledge or care that by getting married they had effectively terminated their children's relationship just to sort of have their own. Or to have a secondary shot at happiness.

"Well can you blame them? He is adorable." A voice said from beside Marco causing him to jump, he had been moodiliy leaning agaisnt the wall during the entire reception because he did not feel like being a part of whatever the hell all of that was. Standing beside him, seemingly having appeared out of thin air was the gorgeous Queen Eclipsa, or exqueen. Her entire position at court was very confusing but she was also very powerful and could not be left alone without being supervised. She was wearing a gorgeous dark purple ball gown that hugged her upper torso and seemed to flare out ridiculously around her hips which made her already large ass take on gigantic porportions.

She smiled and laughed in delight at the nervous way that Marco gripped his shirt and bowed stiffly.  
"Eclipsa." He muttered out to his now sort of inlaw/relative. It was just too weird! All of this just because his mom had to go and get a second marraige! And engage in bigamy!  
"Oh please Marco don't be so formal. Just call me Eclipsa." She said as she teased the young man and pointed him back to look right back at the table where the two women were now hand feeding the groom the cake. Tom was smiling smugly as he gazed around the room looking for either Marco or Star.

Marco huffed before he turned to leave. Eclipsa frowned before following after him, picking up her dress and kicking off her heels. Marco grabbed a small pitcher of something as he left, Eclipsa followed him and grabbed the one glass that was sitting on the table beside it and chugged the drink down as she followed after the stubborn and pissed off young man.

She managed to catch him in the park right outside of the banquet hall, her tower looming up in the center. That was one of the perks of living in a palace as large as this one. There were like a trillion rooms and levels.

"Well you clearly didn't understand what I was attempting to point out to you." Eclipsa chastized the younger man as she pulled up next to Marco as he began to drink deeply, he didn't even know or care what it was that he was drinking. He glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow.  
"And just what is that?"  
"That even though she is your mother she is also a matured older woman who deserves a nice cock too. And if she decides to marry said cock, well that is her bussiness isn't it?" She said with a smirk. A bright pink flare blossomed around the two and for just a second Marco wondered what exactly he had consumed that made the normally sexy Eclipsa possibly the most attractive woman in the multiverse. Eclipsa bit her lip seductively as she looked at the younger man and wondered if he was as big as she thought he was.

She could just see the outline of his massive cock straining agaisnt his pants and she licked at her pinky in delight.  
"MMMM. You know Marco...I think I might just want to continue this conversation in a touch more private accomodations." She said before snapping her fingers. Marco blinked and suddenly found himself transported all the way across the garden and inside of her bedroom. A four poster bed with expensive sheets took up most of the room. Marco shook his head and looked behind him and then back at a giggling queen of darkness.

"What just happened?"  
"Magic my darling young man. After all I am a queen."  
"I thought you couldn't do magic though?" Marco asked nervously. She just tittered and shook her head.  
"I lied. Now let's get to it." With that Eclipsa practically launched herself into Marco's awaiting arms as he wrapped himself around her, his arms gripped her tightly and he pulled her closer. Her lips grabbed his and he gasped as she wrapped her tongue around his and practically pulled his tongue out of his skull. He found himself tasting the sweet chocolaty taste of her mouth and smiled widely and happiliy as she snuggled closer and closer to him. His hands danced down her back and rested right above her butt cheeks, which were straining to escape the tight confines of the dress that she had on.

She grinned and then stood up, shimmying out of her dress and then her bra and finally her panties. Marco gulped as he felt her long sharp fingernails dance up and down his front and he looked down in shock and amazement to find that she had completely stripped him down. Not even his underwear was left. She had just effortlessly removed it.

"How in the world." Marco breathed out in shock as she just grinned and winked.  
"Don't worry about it lover. Now then...I think that I am a little overly excited...and I can feel that you are definitely overly excited." She said with a giggle as she squeezed his thick throbbing man meat between her soft delicate ass cheeks. She gave herself a playful spank and clenched down on him, making Marco gasp in amazement at just how strong the woman was.

"Now let's not play around. Let's get straight to bussiness and get to fucking." Eclipsa said with drool practically dripping down her face as she maneauvered around and finally had his extra large extra long cock pointed directly towards her pussy. He was throbbing gently and he could feel the heat issuing from inside of her. He moaned and bit his knuckle before she shushed him and moved his hand out of the way.

"Oh no no. That won't do at all. Let me fix you." Eclipsa said with joy ringing in her playful voice as she kissed him hard and then raised herself upwards so that his cock slapped against her butt and then settled right at the entrance to her pussy. She moaned and began to rub herself up and down his big thick dick. It twitched with every long slick rub that she gave it. Her pussy was practically begging for him to start stuffing it.

But she knew that the longer she teased him the larger he would get. And amazingly enough her theory was coming true. With every rub that she gave his long thick dick it seemed to grow even larger. She bit her lip and moaned, her fingernails went to pinch at his nipples and she grinned widely as he copied her by teasing her own swollen tits. Her nipples stood out like two hard thumbs, that were eager and ready for his fingers to begin playing and teasing her right back.

The two began to let out louder and longer moans. Marco's dick felt as if it was on fire with how hot and wet and slippery she was. Her pussy lips were clamping down firmly on him, teasing him. Testing him. His cock head was threatening to overflow at any given moment! Marco gasped and practically bent in half as Eclipsa finally removed herself from him.

She grinned and wiggled her hips as she squatted above him and slowly and tantalizingly took his entire length inside of her. The two gasped as the fire roiling in their loins grew and grew until the two new lovers felt as if they were on fire! Marco gripped her hips and flipped the older woman onto her back. She squeezed him and wrapped her hands behind his neck.

"MMMM. Looks like someone is getting into it. Finally." Eclipsa breathed out in joyous shock as Marco began to pump, his dick pulling out until only the head was left in and then pumping to fill her all the way back up. Eclipsa gasped and arched her back and began to push right back. The two began to hump and heave against each other. Harder and faster, their hands digging into the others soft glorious flesh. Marco moaned as he felt his entire body disolve inside of her pussy. He felt as if he was melting outwards and into her.

Eclipsa grinned and could not keep herself from giggling. He was making the most adorable faces as he pumped harder and faster inside of her, he was pleasuring her in ways that she had almost forgot about! She moaned and squeezed him in delight. Their asses clenching as their chests rubbed together, their nipples dueling like blades as their tongues rolled over each other.

Marco moaned and gasped and grasped at her as he attempted to keep his oncoming orgasm from breaking him in half. Eclipsa closed her eyes in delight as she felt the overwhelming heat from inside of her slowly ease out and encase his glorious dick and she moaned as she arched her back and practically collapsed in joy. Every muscle in her body was relaxed, they felt torn and remade in burning bundles. And Marco continued to stab himself in and out of her, filling her up and then emptying her out. Pumping and thrusting harder and faster as his eyes closed and he moaned. His balls tightening as he released torrent after frothy white torrent of cum into her eager pussy.

The two collapsed and heard a gasp as the door slowly opened.

Standing shocked in the doorway was Star. She looked in in shock as Marco blushed and glanced between Eclipsa with her cream pied pussy and Star with a bright red face and wide eyes. Eclipsa merely smiled.

"Well dear? Tell me what are you waiting for? Why don't you join us?" Eclipsa said as she spread her legs and then used her fingers to spread her cum filled pussy. Star looked between the two of them and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

The six of them sat in the master ballroom. Tom sitting between Angie and Moon and Marco beside Eclipsa and Star. Eclipsa was grinning like a cat that had just eaten a canary, Star looked embarassed, Angie looked rightfully dissapointed in Marco and Moon looked vaguely fed up.

Tom shook his head in disgust. Sure he had won but his plan still had backfired. With Marco still dating Star behind his back, only now they did not seem all that skeeved out about the fact that they were technichally related via law and marraige.

Tom didn't get it, he could marry their moms, singlehandedly change all of the politics that was happening in the entire multiverse, more or less become Star and Marco's step dad. And he still was not able to control them. It was infuriating.

"Well this is going to make it hard to chose the next heir." Tom muttered out sarcastically as he gestured widely to the four women and their baby bumps.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Last chapter.**


End file.
